The game of basketball is ubiquitous today, especially as part of a high school or college athletics department. Because top basketball athletes may receive college scholarships, it is advantageous to practice the sport as much as possible. Currently, several basketball techniques practiced during drills require multiple individuals working together to implement. For example, practicing chest passes, outlet passing, overhead pass, three dribble into a one hand pass, rebound into outlet pass, require a first player to toss the ball and a second player to catch it. Additional drills that require a second player include: dribble and jump shoot, “two-man” wall pass, behind-the-back pass, “swing pass, drive, and kick,” post play, swinging the ball, opposite hand workout, shooting drills, and catch & shoot. The repetitive nature of the techniques is what helps the player hone his/her skills. This situation is similar for other sports.